


Uptown Funk You Up

by ProjectFreelancerTrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunter Heists, Fake AH Crew, Freewood - Freeform, GTA, GTA AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectFreelancerTrash/pseuds/ProjectFreelancerTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin makes a bet with Ryan before a heist, and they put it to the test during the heist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uptown Funk You Up

“Wanna bet?” Gavin preened as he pranced around the entrance of the bank. Ryan chuckled at the offer. 

He was talking to Ryan through the mic in his ear as he casually strolled into the bank like a civilian. Ryan and him had been arguing for some time now as Gavin walked the streets with his hood up to block out the rain. He shook himself off when he entered the bank, took off his hood and scoped out the bank. 

It was full but not enough that it was worrisome. The sound of Ryan killing someone filled his right ear. 

Ryan’s voice filtered through his ear thoughtfully, “If you wanna, sure. How much?” 

Ryan started to move from his spot inside the bank two stories above Gavin. He glanced over the railing quickly to catch Gavin’s eye before slipping into the shadows. 

He needed one more guard and then he was set for the heist. 

The adrenaline pumping in his veins kept him on his toes as he slide around the top floor. Gavin, from down below, could keep an eye on him purely because he knew Ryan’s movements too well which is why it gave him joy to watch Ryan stumble when he said, “I get to top tonight.” 

The sound of Geoff laughing filled the mics as Gavin happily got in line at a teller’s hub. Michael and Ray joined in the chortling as Ryan finally took down the last guard he needed to get. 

With a blush and a huff, Ryan replied back, “That’s not a ‘how much’ answer. Fine but if I win then your ass is mine, boy.” 

Jeers from the crew filled the mics as Gavin blushed and glanced up at the railings again to see the skull face staring down at him from the shadows as Ryan set up his harness to rappel down once the heist started. He knew Ryan was smiling behind the mask and it made him want to hurry to prove him wrong. 

“Deal.” Gavin agreed before directing his next words to Geoff, “Are we ready to go?” 

“As soon as you get to the front, let it rip.” Geoff assured, flipping through a bank brochure in the center of the bank. 

Gavin watched as the person in front of him collected their things and left the teller. An exciting buzz fed Gavin as he pulled out his gun out and aimed it at the teller. 

A squeak left her mouth as Gavin tilted his gun up and fired a few rounds into the ceiling. “This is a hold up, love.” Gavin purred as he jumped behind the counter. 

Silence erupted from the bank as everyone moved like a wave to take cover. Screams and scrambling collide together to cause a chaos that had Gavin elated to start restraining tellers and keeping them away from their call buttons. 

The sound of Geoff and Michael shouting and yelling at people to get down filled the bank as Jack came to Gavin’s side to help zip tie the tellers together. People were screaming and scrambling towards the exit. Ryan rappelled down over the banister on a rope and shut the front door, before pushing everybody back. 

Gavin quickly pulled out his mask, and amongst the havoc felt that he could take his opportunity to win his bet. Jack was taking care of the majority of the employees to give Gavin time to put his mask on since the others were already masked up. 

Instead of putting his mask on, Gavin stepped forward and yelled, “Stop!” 

Everybody seemed to freeze amongst the hysteria. Gavin looked around with faux curiosity as he held up his hand to sign to the others to stop. He looked at the exasperated Geoff with a raised eyebrow and said, “Wait a minute.” 

A beat or two passed and someone in the corner whispered, “Fill my cup; put some liquor in it.” 

Ryan groaned, and turned to beat his head against the front door as Gavin lets rip some bird noise while lunging over the teller’s desk to find the girl that whispered the words. “I told you someone would!” Gavin chortled as he gave the startled girl a high five. 

Gavin starts to take a victory lap while Geoff turns to Jack and nods for them to resume their work.


End file.
